Open Your Eye's
by shan14
Summary: Post Kid's in the Hall.It's been two week's since Matt and Emily's break and all they want is for the other to open their eye's.


**A/N My little ode to Kids in the Hall.  
what i HOPE will happen...also my attempt at making EMily and Matt fight :P  
i'm not to happy with the ending...i thought it was a bit rushed...tell me what you think!**

**by the way's more of Waiting on and Angel and Once upon a Christmas Evening are coming:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them...**

"You've got to be kidding me" muttered Cheryl, watching the two agents outside the break room engage in their daily bickering match once again, make that hourly bickering match she corrected.

"They at it again?" asked Frank, pouring himself a second cup of coffee while he read the news paper. Matt and Emily's fights had become almost a daily ritual over the past few weeks. Personally, Frank along with Duff quite enjoyed watching the witty, if not funny, exchange of words, though Cheryl was having a hard time dealing with it. Lia was beginning to wonder how long it would be until one of them was asked to leave. Permanently.

"Well you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Matt" yelled Emily, throwing down the files from the latest case they had been on somewhat forcefully.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Matt.

"Well you're the one who has to be in charge of everything" replied Emily. She was beginning to get sick of fighting with Matt, but the man insisted on being impossible so she really had no choice.

"What!" exploded Matt "I'm the one who has to be in charge of things!" he spluttered. "You're the one who has to stick by the rules and do everything perfect" he yelled waving his hands around "You're the one who has to be in control of everything so much that when one thing goes wrong it's the end of the world"

"Would you just shut up for a moment?" interrupted Emily, shocking both herself and the fuming man in front of her. Matt stood staring at her a moment, mouth agape, surprised by her admission.

"Well" challenged Matt, crossing his arms in expectation of what she had to say.

Emily stayed silent a moment, trying to get her thoughts in order. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted him to know. On the other hand she was afraid that after all that had happened, it was too late. That what she had to say would have no effect on the final outcome.

"You were saying" snapped Matt, beginning to get frustrated. In truth he hated fighting with Emily, but it was the closest he could get to talking to her so he had learnt to deal with it. He was actually getting quite good at it as well, having won the last few rounds.

"You, just…have to be the one making the decisions about things" blurted out Emily

"Are you talking about work, or about us?" questioned Matt, cocking his head to the side defiantly.

"What do you think?" shot back Emily.

"I think that if you're going to start yelling about us then we should find somewhere else to discuss it" answered Matt, grabbing Emily's arm to yank her into a spare room.

"What are you trying to do?" she demanded, pulling her arm free from his grasp.

"I'm trying to stop us getting fired" snipped Matt "Now, you were saying" he asked, crossing his arms once more.

"Arghh. You just have to be in control of everything don't you!" demanded Emily "When we were going out you where the one who made decisions on everything!"

"Ohh" scoffed Matt "you didn't seem to complain much"

"That's not the point" defended Emily

"Well then" prompted Matt, hardly hiding his harsh tone.

"You were the one who kissed me in the first place Matt" ranted Emily

"Aye!" interrupted Matt "you didn't seem to complain about that at all"

"You" pointed Emily, deliberately ignoring his last comment "Were the one who told everyone that we were sleeping together, then broke up with me without telling me, then decided we should get back together" she accused.

"But.."

"Don't interrupt!" scolded Emily "You were the one who decided we should go on a date, and tell Cheryl. You were the one who told me you loved me!" exclaimed Emily.

"And you were the one who decided we should take this break" she finished, breathing heavily after her rant.

The two stood in silence, both thinking over what Emily had just brought to the surface.

Matt broke the silence a moment later. "What are you trying to say Emily?" he asked, uncrossing his arms to let them hang by his side.

The anger in his voice had all but gone, replaced with confusion and a hint of hope. Maybe there was still a chance to salvage what had happened.

"I want to be the one to show you how I feel for once" confessed Emily. She had nothing to lose now and was bearing her soul for the man in front of her. "I want you to know how it feels to have someone make decisions for you. To have someone decide what happens in your life, even if it's not what you want"

"Emily" sighed Matt "what do you want me to do?" he asked softly, almost pleading with her now.

"I want you to stop, and tell me if you really don't want this any more" she whispered, leaning in towards him. She stopped to look into his eyes; savouring what could be the last time she was near enough to watch him this closely.

"Just stop being in control for a minute" she whispered before kissing him hard, wrapping her hands up in his thick black hair and pushing herself closer to him. The kiss was intense, bringing all the anger and passion from the last few weeks to a standing point.

"Can you do that" she asked, breathing in deeply as she broke apart from him. She stared at him a moment, waiting for his reply nervously. _Just answer me_ she prayed silently.

Matt reached a hand up to brush away the stray hair that had escaped Emily's pony tail earlier.

"You know what I missed the most about you" he whispered moments later "being able to brush your hair out of your face when you get distracted at work"

"Really" smiled Emily, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist, enjoying being close to him once more.

"Yeah" he grinned sheepishly, returning the embrace "so, I'm guessing someone has to tell Cheryl we're back together again" he teased "you want to do it?"

"Hey" grinned Emily "there are some things you're still allowed to be in control of." She told him cheekily.

"Oh, really?" laughed Matt, pulling her closer "I think I can live with that." he whispered.

"Just, no more breaks." replied Emily, kissing him softly.

"No more breaks." smiled Matt.


End file.
